


One Small Step

by OnAWhim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Astronaut Captain America?, Nick Fury Still Shows Up At Your House In The Dead Of Night, Post-Endgame, Steve on the Moon, old cap, old steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAWhim/pseuds/OnAWhim
Summary: "Some people, they think that he's in a secret base on the moon looking down over us." -Joaquin Torres, The Falcon and the Winter SoldierI am some people.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	One Small Step

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm sorry you have to read this, but I had to write it.

“Trouble sleeping?” Fury asked.

“I’ve found old age to be quite restful.” Steve gestured for Fury to come inside.

“Steve, I’ve come to ask for your help.”

“What could you possibly want from me now, Fury?” asked Steve, moving to start the kettle. “I can offer you some tea, but at my age, I think my avenging days are over.”

“You’ve had your time, found your happily ever after, turned over the mantle, handed in your shield. But I don’t think this is where it ends for you.” 

“I’m not going to fight anyone.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to help with the long game.” Nick took another step into the living room. “It’s hard for people to accept new heroes when their old ones are still here. And there’s work to do elsewhere. There’s a whole universe in chaos.”

“So you want me to join the Guardians?” Steve asked, chuckling as he set out two mugs. 

“That’s a young man’s game, and I think we’re both a little old for that. But you’re still the man behind Captain America and there are people who could learn from you. People who will fight tomorrow’s battles, who will be called on to do the impossible.” Nick crossed the living room to stand by the kitchen window. “Think of this as the ultimate retirement plan. You leave the way clear for Sam to take on the role you left for him, you get to do meaningful work, and your office has one hell of a view.” 

“Where do I start?”

Nick pointed out the window at the crescent moon visible above the trees. “My new organization has an astronaut training program in need of new guidance. I think you’re just what they need. Besides, I’m willing to bet Captain America has at least one more giant leap left in him.”

“I don’t know about any giant leaps, but I’ll see if I can get them to start with some small steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued... haha, maybe.
> 
> Don't forget: leaving comment is out of this world and I'll be over the moon to read them!


End file.
